Previously, a hearing aid may be powered on by sensing its removal from the charging case, and powered off by insertion into the electrical contact for the charging case. Another hearing aid powers on when an electrical contact for the battery door senses that the door is closed, and powers off when the battery door is opened. Both require a physical action from the user. When this physical action by the user is not completed the hearing aid will continue to burn battery power. In addition, the hearing aid will tend to produce feedback when it is left on a flat reflective surface (tabletop, etc.); and thus, generate an annoying sound.